


[podfic] Sayings about Cake and Eating it Too

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Cake, Family, Food, Gen, ITPE 2017, Jason gets no snacks, Podfic, Robins Being Robins, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “So you mean to tell me that you called me over here to make all this food,” Jason squints. “And that I can’t eat any of it.”





	[podfic] Sayings about Cake and Eating it Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sayings about Cake and Eating it Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469519) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Robins Being Robins, Family, Batfamily, Banter, FOOD, Cake, Jason gets no snacks, ITPE 2017

 **Music:** [Cooking By The Book](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD71JeX4Vk0), as performed by the cast of Lazy Town

 **Length:**  00:16:06  
****

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_Sayings%20about%20Cake%20and%20Eating%20it%20Too_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0696.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
